I Love Snow
by Sora Nami Kayaki
Summary: Getting caught in a blizzard with Riku, oh whatever could happen? SoraxRiku


I Love Snow

By: Sora Nami Kayaki

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or kingdom hearts :'( but I own the tale for this story XD

A/N: So I wrote this just cause I felt like I had writer's block then I just saw this scene in my head and was just like, "Holy Hell! I gotta write this!" Some slightly urm _Mature_ content, so if you don't like Yaoi, boy on boy loving, then why the hell are you here? So please enjoy :P

"I hate snow."

Sora stared out his bedroom window, watching the blizzard rage at the streets outside. Narrowing his eyes wistfully he brooded, "Why today of all days, did it have to snow."

"Obviously because the universe hates you." Was the answering reply from behind him. Turning around, Sora glared at his twin lounging on the bed reading a book.

"But today was supposed to be perfect!" Sora wailed rolling his chair over to his twin, "I made Riku a cake and everything! The decorations were set up, and people were gonna show up for his surprise birthday party! But this stupid storm made everything impossible! Even the power is knocked out!"

Plopping his head onto the desk Sora pouted, looking strangely like a kicked puppy. "Yeah, well when you plan anything, everything turns out wrong." Roxas commented, a dark smirk playing at his lips.

Jumping up, Sora yelled, "Hey! Take that back! It's not my fault! Why can't I just have one perfect day!?"

"What, was today the day you were gonna tell Riku you love him?" said the blonde, rolling over on the bed to smirk evilly at his twin. Blushing madly, Sora reached out and threw the closest thing to him, in this case, that was a brown teddy bear with a bright red mohawk, at Roxas. "Hey!" Roxas exclaimed catching the bear and pulling it close protectively, "That's my one year anniversary gift from Axel!" Snorting peevishly, Sora ran from the room, grabbing his purple blanket as he went. "At least admit your feelings!" Roxas yelled after him.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Sora ran into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Furiously bashing the end pillow on the couch, Sora raged at his twin quietly. _So what Riku doesn't know how I feel! I'm not in any hurry! It's not like he's right, I wasn't going to tell him today! _Pausing in his brutal beating of the poor defenseless pillow, Sora looked broodingly out the window at the raging storm. "Who am I kidding," he whispered, sliding down into the fetal position with his blanket wrapped tightly around him, "Today was going to be the perfect opportunity to tell him. I planned today especially for this." Laying his head onto the now extremely soft pillow, Sora bite his lip, _stupid snow storm,_ closing his eyes, a single tear slipped from his eye onto the pillow as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Sora. Hey Sora, wake up." The angelic voice broke into Sora's dream, but frankly, he didn't mind. Humming softly, Sora rolled over and cracked open his eyes, stretching out his arms and legs. Looking around, Sora saw Riku sitting on the armrest of the couch looking down at him.

Feeling a bright red blush spread across his cheeks, Sora jumped off of the couch, "Riku!" he exclaimed, tackling the silverette in a hug, "How did you get here?"

Pulling away from the brunette, Riku smirked, letting his arms lay draped across Sora's shoulders "The snow stopped," he murmured softly, pointing out the windows, "I walked."

"Oh!" Sora said, a joyful glee spreading through him, _now the party can go on! _

Staring out the windows, Sora relished in the beautiful sight, staring at how the snow sparkled and glistened. Giggling slightly, Sora turned back to look at Riku and noticed the position they were in. Sora was kneeling on the edge of the couch facing the armrest, which Riku was sitting on, his arms draped around Sora's shoulder and Sora's hands were resting on the top of RIku's thighs.

Eyes widening considerably with a beet red blush staining his cheeks and ears, Sora chanced a glance up at Riku. The silverette was looking out the windows, a calm expression on his face, a small smirk playing on his lips. On his lips..._his lips... Holy fuck i'm staring at his lips! _Sora freaked, his face, if possible, turning even more red.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sora slid from Riku's grasp and walked to the kitchen, the silverette slowly trailing behind. "So, uh, how's it going?" Sora asked, reaching for a bottle of water.

Riku's hand caught at Sora's wrist pulling him around into his arms, "Really Sora, is that really what you wanted to say?"

Gulping nervously, Sora was acutely aware of Riku's hands, one on his chin, the other was splayed open on the small of his back. Lowering his eyes, Sora stared at Riku's chin, "What do you mean?"

Riku pulled Sora's chin up higher again, forcing Sora to look him in the eyes, aquamarine to azure blue, "You know what I mean." He said, his voice low and husky.

Sora's breath stopped, he was vaguely aware of Riku's hand pulling him closer to Riku's body, but he was fully aware of Riku's face getting closer, "N-no." he whispered into the breath of air between the two.

Riku held him there for a moment more, his eyes calculating, then, eyes flashing slightly, he let Sora go, "If you insist." He declared, lifting his hands into the air. Stumbling back, Sora immediately felt the cool tile on his back and tried to slowly his breathing. _What the hell was that?! Did Roxas tell him something?! Oh no! What if-_

"Riku!" he looked up, "Did Roxas say anything to you?"

Riku smirked, "Like what?" he said devilishly.

Nodding, Sora grabbed his water and left the room, _Roxas totally told him the little bastard. And now the ass is waiting me to tell him myself. Well he's got another thing coming! _Turning back to Riku, Sora called out, "I got that game too, the one you suggested, did you want to play it?" the silverette smirked an affirmative and the two made their way upstairs. Throwing open the door, Sora fully expected to see Roxas still lazing about, but there was a certain blonde missing. Tilting his head to the side, Sora glanced more thoroughly around the room.

"If you're looking for Roxas, he left when I got here." Riku supplied. Nodding, Sora sat at his desk and logged in. Mindlessly talking to Riku, he became aware of what close proximity Riku was to him. looking up, Sora absently passed the keyboard to Riku, sliding his chair back.

_We're alone... _

Watching Riku play the game, Sora silently chewed on his lip, unaware of the aquamarine eyes watching him. Moments passed in silence, the two preoccupied with their own thoughts. Then, "Sora." Riku's voice broke through the silence, startling the brunette. Looking up, Sora noticed Riku's eyes staring cooly into his own.

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

Reaching out, Riku took hold of Sora's chin, pulling him closer, "Stop biting that lip." he ordered in a whisper. "Or you'll make me want to." Sora's eyes widened further and he immediately opened his mouth, unsure on whether or not the silverette was joking.

_He's kidding right?_

Riku leaned in, pulling Sora's chin closer, his eyes focused onto Sora's. Sora's breath stuttered and his eyes started to cross as the silverette came closer. "Sora." Riku whispered, his mouth inches away.

Sora's eyes fluttered closed , then with a resounding crash, Riku's hand slipped off of Sora's shoulder and landed on the table the same time as the power went out again covering the two in a blanket of darkness. Opening his eyes, Sora could just barely make out the silverettes silhouette in the soft light radiating from the window. With his heart hammering in his throat, he hurriedly scooted his chair away as Riku swore loudly.

"What do you think happened?"

"The storm started up again." Riku's silhouette stood and made his way to the window throwing open the blinds. Outside Sora could see the ravaging storm outside, swirling around so bad, Sora couldn't make out anything.

Rummaging through his desk, Sora pulled out a small blue flashlight. Making his way to Riku's side, Sora groaned in frustration, "Oh great!" he said sarcastically.

"Hey Sora, it looks like the power is out in the whole neighbourhood." Riku whispered into Sora's ear. Feeling Riku's breath tickle at his ear, Sora shivered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I-I need to find a bigger flashlight or something." Sora whispered as his only source of light flickered violently, almost in time with his pounding heart.

"Leave it." Riku whispered touching Sora's neck softly with his nose.

"B-but..." Sora stuttered, pulling away from Riku and turning around.

"Are you trying to run away from me?" Riku asked, his voice low. Shaking his head Sora tried to take a step away, Riku followed and captured Sora's hands in his own forcing Sora to drop the flashlight. Raising Sora's hands up against the wall Riku stepped forward, pushing Sora's back against the window, "Don't you like me?" he whispered running his lips across the side of Sora's neck.

Taking in another shuddering breath, Sora tried one last time to push Riku away, pulling his hands from Riku's, Sora placed them on Riku's chest and pushed him slightly away. Looking straight into Riku's eyes, Sora said feebly, "It's not like that!"

Riku snorted, stepping away, "Yeah, right."

"Really! Riku," Sora reached forwards and grabbed Riku's arms pulling him forwards, "Riku." Sora whispered reaching up. "I love you." Riku's eyes widened in surprise as Sora reached that last little distance and crossed it. Closing his eyes, Sora gripped the neck of Riku's shirt and pulled him down. Breathing hard, Sora could feel Riku's breath on his lips, hoping for the best, Sora stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Riku's.

Frozen in fear, Sora pulled away, timidly opening his eyes, Riku's were wide, his mouth slightly slack. All was quiet, then, Riku smirked, his eyes crinkling. Leaning down the silverette captured the brunette's lips. Pulling Sora closer, he deepened the kiss, causing Sora to make a little noise in his throat.

Placing a hand on Sora's waist, Riku placed his other hand on the back of Sora's head, pulling him closer. Small sensation of fire shot up and down the brunette's body, making him shiver all over. Gasping loudly against Riku's lips, the pair split apart, Riku leaning his head against Sora's forehead.

Breathing loudly, Riku whispered in a ragged voice, "Sora, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Sora looked up at him, his face flushed a light pink, "I love you too, I have ever since I met you."

Sora's eyes widened, then pushing against Riku he tackled him in a hug, sprinkling his face with small kisses. Laughing, Riku pulled Sora close. Feeling Sora's body pressed up close to his own, Riku groaned then pulled Sora's chin up, his eyes smoldering with lust.

"Sora," Riku whispered, his voice husky, "I need you."

Smiling timidly, Sora met Riku's passionate kiss, feeling the kiss down to his toes. Pulling Sora's body close, Riku stumbled back until the back of his legs hit the bed. Turning, Riku softly lifted Sora onto the bed.

Kneeling above Sora, Riku stared down at the brunette, Sora's face was flushed and he had started biting his lip again.

Groaning, Riku leaned down placing his hands on either side of Sora's head, "Hey, what did I say about biting that lip?" He growled softly.

Sora eyes twinkled mischievously, "Make me." he whispered into Riku's ear. Reaching up, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders and rolled over so he was straddling Riku's waist.

Cheeks flushed Sora ran his hands up Riku's chest and then back down feeling the tight muscles underneath. Gripping the edges of Riku's shirt, Sora pulled it up and over Riku's head. Breathing hard, Sora froze, his hands placed softly on Riku's bare chest. Head spinning, Sora was suddenly unsure.

Smirking, Riku sat up, sliding Sora down to his lap, "Need some help?" Sora bit his lip.

Riku's eyes flashed, grabbing Sora's shoulders he ran his lips across Sora's neck, opening his mouth he softly sucked on the soft patch right under his jaw line. Relishing in Sora's sudden gasp, Riku released Sora's neck and ran his hands up Sora's thighs. Trailing kisses across Sora's neck, Riku ran his hands up Sora's back and then trailed them back down causing shivers to cross Sora's body making him moan softly and arch his back against Riku. Taking advantage of Sora arching his body, Riku attacked his neck again pausing only to slowly slip Sora's shirt over his head, making sure to trail his fingers up Sora's bare body. Shivering violently in anticipation, Sora placed both hands on either sides of Riku's head and pulled him in for fevered kisses. With both tongues battling for dominance, Riku splayed his hands out across Sora's back and Sora pulled on Riku's silver hair, causing the silverette to moan against Sora's lips. Moving his legs into a better position, Sora accidentally brushed his hips against Riku's who involuntary bucked his hips and caused both teens to moan hoarsely.

Blushing madly, Sora moved back to look at Riku who was flushed by now, a faint pink scattered across his cheeks. Smirking, the silverette whispered in a raspy voice, "Geez Sora, look what you did." he teased.

Blushing Sora covered his face, "Sorry." he said meekly.

Pulling at Sora's hands, Riku flipped the pair over, placing Sora on his back, "Don't apologize unless you plan on stopping here, which by the way, I won't let happen." Placing a chaste kiss against Sora's lips, Riku slowly moved downwards, placing small kisses here and there causing Sora to flinch and moan every time.

Reaching the edge of Sora's jeans, Riku slowly undid the button with one hand while placing small wet kisses on Sora's stomach. Undoing the zipper, Sora's hand reached down and stroked Riku's hair, "R-Riku..."

Looking up, Riku slowly slipped off Sora's pants, "Yes?" Sora said nothing, his breath coming quicker. Crawling further down, Riku kissed and licked at small patches of skin. Groaning loudly, Sora's head fell back against the bed and his hands grasped at Riku's shoulders, that being as far down as he could reach. Smirking, Riku slowly kissed his way away from Sora's groin, up his body to his lips. Letting his hand press against Sora's groin, Riku slowly moved his hand around and massaged the erection, letting his fingers brush against Sora's bare skin again and again.

Barely unable to function, Sora's head was thrown back against the bed, his mouth open, moaning, "A-ahh.. Ri-Riku," he moaned, reaching up and around Riku's neck, pulling him closer.

Placing kisses on the edge of Sora's mouth, while his other hand still rubbed the teen, Riku whispered hoarsely into Sora's ear, "Sora. Sora I have you tell you something."

Opening his eyes, Sora gazed lustfully into Riku's eyes, "Y-yes?"

"Wake up." Riku whispered.

Sora's mouth fell open, "What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Wake up Sora. Sora, wake up." Riku's voice suddenly sounded very far.

Then jumping violently, Sora opened his eyes, back on the couch. Riku was kneeling in front of him, a smirk adorning his face. "Hey there sleepy head." he teased ruffling Sora's hair. Sitting up, Sora gazed around the room, slowly coming to the realization that it was all a dream. Feeling his face fall, Sora could hear Riku asking him in a worried voice what was wrong.

Turning to Riku, Sora took Riku's hands in his own, looking him dead in the eyes, Sora said very seriously, "Riku. It's your birthday and I feel like my dream was a premonition or something amazing like that. But," he paused, Riku looked very concerned by now, then feeling his own face soften, Sora smiled softly, "Riku, I'm in love with you." Riku's eyes widened in shock, "I have been in love with you since we- mpfh!" Suddenly silenced by a pair of lips, Sora gasped in shock, then melted into the passionate kiss.

Riku held both of Sora's hands in one of his own, the other gently caressed the brunette's face, as he massaged Sora's lips with his own. Breaking away for air, Riku laughed softly, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that."

"I think I can guess." Sora said shyly.

"So," Riku's eyes glinted mischievously, "What was your dream about?"

Sora blushed, feeling a yearning deep in his stomach, "You'll just have to find that out yourself."

"Give me a hint?"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"Well I guess so, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love snow."

A/N :D Yayyy a small little oneshot, please comment!


End file.
